


500 Years is a Lifetime Without You

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Maggie, a newly crowned Fairy Queen, awaits for her lover’s return after being separated from her for the last 500 years.Alex, a Gargoyle, had been sentenced to death by the King for simple crime of loving his daughter. In order to save Alex’s life, Maggie talks a Mage into casting a spell over her lover causing her to remain asleep in stone until the day that the King dies. Now that day has come, but the world has changed in Alex’s absence and not everyone is a friend. Can these star-fated lovers still find a way to be together after all?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one shot that I posted in my Pride Prompts story (Day 18), but due to popular demand I present it now for it’s own story. This was inspired by Disney’s Gargoyles, but with my own twists. I added some things to this to make it longer and to add more back story so if you are reading this for the second time there are so changes. This is unbeta’d for now, but that may change in the future. Until then, all mistakes are my own. Happy Reading! :)

Maggie sat on the edge of the ruined castle wall and watched as the sun started it’s slow descent on the horizon. She shivered with anticipation. 500 years she had waited, and this day had finally arrived. The day foretold. 

Behind her she could feel her guards taking up watch around the ruin, and she frowned wishing that she could be rid of them. This was a private moment and there were too many eyes on her, not all of them were trustworthy. Some of them were still loyal to her father, and would be dangerous to her or Alex, but there had been no time to weed them out. She would have to be cautious. 

Sighing, she stood up and curled her wings around her, feeling cold ever more as the sun sank deeper. Maggie walked over to the a pedestal a few feet away where a winged woman had been etched in stone, seemingly frozen in time. She traced her fingers lovingly down the statue’s nose, remembering the shape and feel of it when it had contained flesh. “Come home to me, my love… it is almost time. You are safe now and the danger has passed. We are free.” She whispered into the stone ear. 

She wished it to move, but she knew it wasn’t time yet. She closed her eyes and tested her magic, seeing if she could hear Alex’s heartbeat even though the rock. 

***Thump* *Thump*** The sound made her giddy and she felt like she could breathe easily for the first time since they had been separated. She checked the watch on her wrist, seeing that they were so close to sundown. “Only five more minutes my love. Oh the things I have to show you, this world has changed so much in the past 500 years, technology has evolved so much. Imagine a world where you can carry as many books you want on a device that is no bigger than a stack of paper. You are going to love it.” 

***Crack*** , She jumped back at the noise as the first of many cracks started around Alex’s neck and spread downwards. First her wings and chest were free, then her arms and her hands. The cracks spread downwards and then her legs and feet were flesh instead of stone. 

The last thing to break from the stone was her head, and her long hair whipped around in the wind and brushed by Maggie’s face. Alex’s legs were stiff from being in one position for too long, and when she tried to move, she lose her balance and fell backwards off of the podium. Maggie caught her before she could harm herself, and gathered her in her arms holding her close. She felt like weeping for joy. 

“Mags?” Alex whispered, her voice hoarse from disuse. She blinked in the waning light which felt horribly bright and she winced. Her eyes feeling gritty and heavy; her body sore.“Where am I?” 

“Safe my love. Just take it easy, you have hibernation sickness from being under too long.” She snapped her fingers and they disappeared from the Castle’s edge and went underground to the chamber that she had prepared for them. She had expected Alex to have some form of the sickness, after all Magic always had a price, and had prepared accordingly. 

She carried Alex over to the cot and set her down, studying her for a moment to get a good look at the state her lover was in. Alex’s skin was dry and pale, and she was thin, too thin. She cursed softly under her breath and felt a pang of guilt well up in her stomach. Alex would need to feed before long. The spell had prevented her from dying and from aging, but it was obvious that the caster had been careless and had left Alex in agony for 500 years. She only wished that she had been strong enough to cast it herself, but they were both in terrible shape when they had found refuge here. She traced the long scar along Alex’s side. _At least he had kept that part of the promise._ she whispered. 

Alex moaned softly in pain and Maggie caught a glimpse of her white fangs in the artificial light of the room. “So thirsty.” Alex could bearly whisper, and stuck out her tongue to try and wet her dry lips. Maggie reached for the pitcher of water, and poured a glass. She held it to Alex’s lips, being careful not to spill it. Alex drank a sip and then tried to grabbed the glass from her to drink it all quickly. 

“No, Love! Take it easy. Just one sip at a time or you will get sick.” Maggie scolded, and Alex nodded, relaxing a little. Her yellow eyes were clearer now, and Alex cracked a bit of a smile as she met Maggie’s brown ones. 

It was unheard of for a Fairy Queen to fall for one of the Gargoyle clan, but Maggie was never one for taking the conventional way much to her Father’s disappointment and rage. Maggie had fallen in love with her from the moment she had first laid eyes on Alex from across the forest one night. 

Alex had been hunting, her claws and wings extended as she had leapt for the same deer that Maggie had just drawn her bow to take down. Maggie had watched transfixed, by the beauty of the ethereal creature bathed in moonlight. She had let Alex finished her meal and then had slowly crawled out of her hiding place until she was standing in the river in front of her. Alex had started to flee in panic, fearing that she was going to be punished for hunting in the Royal Family’s Forest. 

Instead, Maggie had followed her, flying with her to the edge of the woods, pleading with the other woman that she meant no harm. It had taken a lot of convincing, but finally, Alex had landed and they began to talk. Maggie had learned much that night, about the plight of the Gargoyles and how they had been treated by her father and the other fairy folk, and she grew ashamed and vowed to make a difference. They had parted ways at dawn, both promising that they would return to that same spot the next night. 

Night after night they met, each finding a friend in the midst of the darkest places, which slowly turned into more. They had made love for the first time by that river, their bodies glowing in the light of the moon. Then on the anniversary of the day they met, everything changed. One of her Father’s spies had found out about them and had told her father. He had set a trap for them and had captured Alex. He then spread a false tale about how the Gargoyles had been plotting a plan to take over the kingdom, in order to send his guards to murder every last one of them while they slept during the day time. 

He planned to use Alex as an example, executing her at sunset the next night in front of the whole kingdom.But Maggie had broken Alex out of prison and had taken her to the Castle of a Lone Mage, knowing that her father would spend the rest of his life trying to find her. The Mage had promised Maggie that he would give Alex sanctuary and to cast a spell over her to heal her wounds, to put her to sleep until the day that her father would finally leave this world. 

It had taken 500 years for that Bastard to die, and he had finally passed over in the night, his body and liver failed due to his years of drinking. He had died alone in his bed as his second wife had left him years ago, fed up with his hatred and his anger. Maggie had been crowned that morning and had ordered that the laws that had oppressed her people for years be struck down. Maggie knew that there would be fallout from that decision (good and bad) when she returned, but all she could think about right now was Alex, and that fact that she was here next to her alive and on her way to being well again. 

Maggie smoothed back a lock of Alex’s hair from her forehead, relishing the fact that she could do this again. “I love you.” She said. 

Alex smiled, and closed her eyes at Maggie’s touch. 

“I love you too.” Alex whispered as she opened her arms and moved gingerly to one side of the cot. “Come here.” 

“But you’re hurt….” Maggie protested, but Alex gently grabbed her arm and tried to move her closer. 

“Need you.” Alex said, and Maggie caught the tail end of a look of fear as Alex opened her eyes. “Please.” She begged. 

Sighing, Maggie nodded and climbed in next to her, wrapping her arms around her lover. Alex smiled and cuddled closer to her chest, their wings folding together around them to create a warm and safe cocoon.The sound of Maggie’s heartbeat in the space did more to heal Alex then anything else, and Maggie felt herself relax as the tension left her body. She would get up in a moment and get something for Alex to eat, and figure out what they were going to do next. But for now, she would rest. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber for the first time in 500 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

Maggie awoke with a jolt, and looked at her watch. An hour had passed since she had fallen asleep. “Stupid.” She yelled at herself, then rolled over to look at her love. Alex was still, but Maggie could by her breathing that she wasn’t asleep. Her eyes were closed, and Maggie thought that she was even more beautiful than she remembered. 

“Alex.” She said louder trying not to startle her. Alex’s eyes opened and she gave Maggie a soft smile. 

Maggie pushed back a lock of Alex’s red hair from in front of her eyes. “Why didn’t you wake me, love… I know you must be starving?” 

“I enjoyed watching you sleep. You looked at peace. The last time I saw you like that, we were at the river, remember?” Alex’s voice wasn’t as hoarse, but Maggie moved to pour her another glass of water anyway. 

“I remember, I woke up naked in your arms. You held me close and whispered that you love me and that someday we wouldn’t have to hide.” Maggie gave her a soft look as she helped her take another drink. 

“See I was right…” Alex joked, giving her that cocky grin that Maggie loved so well. Maggie leaned over and pressed their lips together so softly. She knew that Alex was hurting, but she couldn’t go another moment without kissing her. 

She managed to set the glass down on the table before she found herself pressed into Alex’s body, those strong arms holding her close. She felt Alex’s tongue brush against her lips and she opened her mouth to let her lover in. 

They kissed for a long while the passion steadily increasing until Maggie found herself shirtless, as Alex’s fingers slowly moved up her side. 

Suddenly Alex pulled back. “What is that?” She whispered. 

Maggie wasn’t sure what she was referring too. “That is a bra… it’s what fashion requires females to wear these days. At least I think that’s what your talking about. Surely you didn’t forget what my breasts were while you were asleep?” She teased. 

Alex shook her head, the mood turning serious as Alex’s ran her fingers once again of Maggie’s side. “No, Mags, what is this?” Pointing at the set of three scars that covered Maggie’s hip. They were long and jagged, and Maggie had forgotten about them. Alex looked closer and realized it was a brand. She shivered. 

Maggie frowned and sighed. “My father’s henchmen… I don’t want to talk about it right now. You should eat.” She moved to grab her shirt off of the floor, but Alex stopped her grabbing her arm in a powerful grip. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex whispered and Maggie’s heart broke at the fear in it. “Don’t leave.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I have everything I need right here.” She pointed to cooler she had set up across the room. But Alex’s grip on her arm didn’t subside and Maggie realized that Alex was in the beginning thralls of a panic attack. She could hear her gasp for breath, and she moved to lay back down. She pulled Alex’s ear to her chest. 

“Just breathe with me ok?” She whispered and slowly Alex calmed down. 

After a long moment of silence, Maggie asked if Alex was alright. 

“No.” The gargoyle answered honestly. “I’m not. I don’t know what’s real anymore. I’m scared to wake up and find out that this is just another dream. We’ve been here before, you and I… I’ve spent hours talking to you, kissing you, making love. Then you get up to leave or I fall asleep and you aren’t there anymore. It’s just the dark… and it’s cold. But you didn’t have the scars then… did you?” 

Maggie pulled her closer. Alex looked so confused and scared. “It’s alright. It’s real… I’m real and you’re wake and free from the spell.” She paused. “Let me prove it to you.” She tried to move once more to get out of the bed, but Alex held on to her. 

“No!” She shouted. 

“Alex… it’s alright. Trust me please.” Maggie whispered kissing her forehead. 

Alex sighed wearily. She looked at Maggie her yellow eyes wide and filled with terror. Maggie thought for a second that she was going to beg her to stay, but then Alex sighed again and let go of her arm. She lowered her eyes towards the cot, resigned to what ever was going to happen. Maggie gently lifted her chin back up and kissed her. 

“I’ll be right back.” Maggie stood up and she walked over to the cooler and pulled out a deer leg. She put it on a plate from another basket and brought it over to her lover. 

Alex’s face was pale and her fists were clenched. She relaxed however when Maggie slid back into bed next to her holding the plate. Maggie just kissed her again and tucked a finger under chin. 

“I’m real… I promise you. You never have to worry about going into the dark again.” Maggie said. Alex nodded, hoping that her words would prove true. 

The smell of the blood and of the fresh meat filled Alex’s nose and her stomach growled in response. She poked her tongue out between her fangs and let out a soft whine. Maggie smiled and picked up the deer leg off of the plate and held it out for Alex to take. When she noticed that Alex’s hands were shaking too badly to hold it properly she wrapped her hand around hers and supported it for her. 

Together they brought it too Alex’s mouth and Maggie watched as Alex licked a smear of blood off of it, before taking a small bite. 

Maggie had been amazed when she had started to get to know her lover that she wasn’t a crazed blood sucking carnivore that her father made her kind out to be. Gargoyles ate raw meat yes, but only because it was necessary for their health. They ate other things too, things that most vegetarian fairy folk would consider normal. For example, Alex had a sweet tooth and loved fruit pie. 

Alex’s body didn’t produce iron or other vital nutrients naturally, the raw meat was the only way for her to get what she needed. It angered her still that her father had put a limit on hunting, ban anyone who wasn’t not of royal blood from using the forest to hunt and had charged outrageous prices on meat, making it next to impossible for the already poor gargoyle clan to get what they needed to survive. Alex had confessed one night that her people were starving and sick, which is why she had been out trying to catch something in the forest the night that they met. 

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Alex let out another soft whine and she looked over to see that Alex had only finished half of the leg. 

“You ok, babe?” She asked, setting it back down on the plate. 

Alex shrugged. “I can’t eat anymore… my stomach hurts.” 

Maggie frowned. Just as she was about to inquire further about how Alex felt there was an insistent pounding on the door that made them both jump. A deep sense of foreboding filled the pit in Maggie’s stomach and she wondered if her worst nightmare had come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so short. I was hoping to make it longer, but I couldn’t find a good stopping point except for here. The next chapter should be longer and we meet some new characters. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below! I’m really excited about this story so I hope that you all find it just enjoyable as I do! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!:)

“My lady!” The guard outside sounded urgent. Maggie frowned as under no circumstances were they to disturb her. 

She got up, much to Alex’s distress and moved closer, her wings tucked behind her. She reached out with her magic and sensed that it was Sara, the Captain of her personal guard, and the best assassin that kingdom has to offer. 

Maggie threw open the door, not caring that she was half naked. “I thought I gave you clear instructions that I was not to be disturbed until morning.” She startled when she saw that Sara was bleeding. “What the...? Come in quickly!” 

She half carried the woman inside and rested her against the wall next to Alex’s bed. She grabbed her shirt off of the floor and pressed it to the woman’s side. Sara’s wings fluttered as she howled in pain. Then she relaxed, breathing hard. 

“What happened?” Maggie asked, exchanging a look with Alex, who was sitting up watching them. 

“Vandal and two other guards who were loyal to your father have staged a mutiny. They would rather see us all dead then have a queen who is a lover to a demon.“ Her eyes moved to look at Alex who winced at the accusation. “Their words not mine.” She let out a pained grunt as Maggie pressed harder. “Ava is guarding the hallway. We don’t have much time, m’lady.” 

“Press that to your wound.” Maggie said, then when Sara had her hand pressed to the makeshift bandage, Maggie stood up. Alex was watching her, yellow eyes dark with concern. 

“I can travel… I feel better.” Alex tried to sound reassuring, but Maggie glared at her knowing the truth. 

“You haven’t recovered your strength yet. You can barely move let alone walk or fly.” Maggie said. 

“I’m not leaving you.” Alex said. “Please don’t leave me behind again.” Her yellow eyes begged and the sight of the pain in them broke Maggie’s heart. She cupped Alex’s cheek. 

“Never!” She said, resolutely. “We will figure out a way to get you out of here.” 

“Ava can carry her m’lady.” Sara interjected. 

“Who’s going to carry you?” Maggie said, turning to face her Captain. “Can you fly?” 

Sara nodded. “Just give me a minute to summon the magic I need, and then I’ll be fine.” She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. 

Maggie shook her head, feeling panicked. This wasn’t how things were suppose to go. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door and threw it open, and looked down the hallway towards where she could feel Ava. 

“Get back inside, ma’am!” Ava said, staff out and at the ready. She could hear the sound of a battle going on outside the castle ruins. Someone screamed, and then and the sound of it made Maggie’s blood run cold. 

“Back to the room, quickly. Our mates need our help.” Maggie directed. 

Ava didn’t hesitate and together they ran back into the chamber, and Maggie barricaded the door behind them, hearing the sounds of fighting getting closer. 

“Sara!” Ava said, rushing over to her mate. 

“I’m alright.” Sara said, giving her that cocky smile. “Just peachy. Help me up will you?” 

Ava helped Sara to her feet, and Maggie went over to Alex. Her lover still looked pale and exhausted, but Maggie could see that she was trying to put on a brave face. 

Maggie cupped her cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, with a smile. Maggie nodded and gently pulled back the blankets. Alex shivered as the cold air hit her skin. Maggie nodded to Ava and Ava gently picked Alex up. Alex clung to her feeling dizzy, but she wasn’t about to tell Maggie that. Pounding began at the door, as the rebel guards started trying to break in. 

“Be gentle with her…” Maggie commanded, although she knew that Ava would be. “We will be right behind you. Make for the tower in the Castle, the spells cast there should be enough to keep Vandal and whoever else behind this away.” 

“Understood Ma’am.” Ava nodded, then shared a look with Sara. After a moment, she dropped her eyes down to the woman in her arms. “Hold tight!” Alex did so, and when Ava was sure that she wouldn’t drop her precious cargo, she snapped her fingers and disappeared leaving Maggie and Sara alone in the room. 

Maggie felt tears fall down her cheeks and she wiped them away angrily. 

“She doesn’t know does she?” Sara asked, breaking the stillness. 

“No, she doesn't. I didn’t get the chance to tell her much of anything.” Maggie said sadly. She felt Sara put a hand on her shoulder and she reached up to grab a hold of it. 

“She’ll be fine… you both will.” Sara said, reassuringly. “Now let us get out of here.” She moved to lift her hand, but Maggie put her hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

“Are you sure that you have enough magic? You used a lot to heal yourself, and your strength is limited.” 

“I’m sure… I may not be able to get us inside the Castle, but I can at least get us close enough.” Sara said. “Trust me, m’lady. I’ve got you.” 

Maggie nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. With a wink Sara touched her shoulder and then a second later they too disappeared from the room, just as the door fell in and the guards rushed inside.  
  


Alex whimpered as she was once again she surrounded by darkness. “No...No...NO!”She shouted then jumped as a hand touched her cheek. 

“It’s alright… just let me turn on a lamp.” Ava said, moving over to the light switch and Alex blinked as light filled the room. 

“What the devilry is that… new magic?” Alex said, confused. She hadn’t even noticed how the other room was lit before, she had been so focused on Maggie. 

“Nope, electricity. New technology.” Ava said, with a smile. “It makes things much easier and it means that we don’t have to waste as much magic or energy trying to light up the room.” 

“Well, that’s good. I don’t like the dark.” Alex said, softly, unconsciously melting closer to Ava’s chest. She shivered and Ava knew it was time to put her down. She set Alex down on the bed and covered her over. 

“Better?” Ava asked. 

“Yes thank you.” Alex squinted up at her. “I don’t believe we have met. I’m Alex Danvers.” 

“I’m Ava Sharpe. I’m one of the Queen’s Guards.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Alex said, giving Ava a smile. But a second later, she started coughing and found herself struggling for breath. 

Ava got her a glass of water, and Alex took it gratefully. “Thank you… sorry.” 

“No need. M’lady said that this would happen. You have hibernation sickness, a side effect from being under the spell for so long.” 

“How long was I under?” Alex asked, knowing unlike her mate, Ava would tell her the truth point blank. 

“500 years.” Ava said, making Alex choke as she took another sip. When she finally stopped sputtering she looked over at Ava in astonishment. 

“500 years… what year is this?” 

“612 of the Fourth Age as the moon rises. But the humans say it is 2018.” 

“Have they learned how to cross over yet?” Alex asked intrigued by the concept. 

“Nope, and they are still unaware that we exist. We share the same world but exist in different planes of space and time. It’s weird but fascinating.” 

“Do we still help them?” Alex asked, knowing that once it was their mandate. 

“Not as much… humans don’t quite believe us anymore. But we’ve learned a lot from watching them through the portals.” 

“Like electricity?” Alex motioned with her hand towards the light. 

Ava smiled. “Exactly, and a whole lot more.” 

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door slamming downstairs and then the sound of running footsteps. Ava summoned her staff with a flick of her wrist. She positioned her body in front of Alex, and readied her body for battle. The door flew open, and they both relaxed as they realized that it was just Maggie. 

“Sara is in the medbay… she’s asking for you.” Maggie said, out of breath. 

Ava hesitated, torn between her duty to keep Maggie and by extension Alex safe, and her need to be with her mate. 

“Go… we will be fine for a moment.” Maggie reassured. Ava nodded, and moved out of the door quickly. 

Maggie rushed over to Alex and kissed her. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine. I promise.” Alex reassured. “Are you ok?” 

“No, but I will be.” Maggie said, and Alex caught a glimpse of something dark in her lover’s eyes. Then it was gone. “Can I lay here with you for a moment?” 

“Of course.” Alex said wincing as she slid over on the bed to make room for Maggie. 

Maggie closed her eyes and rested her head against Alex’s chest, and just listened to the sound of her heart. She felt Alex’s hand touch her hair and she smiled. In a moment she would get up and they would finally have the conversation that she had been putting off, but right now she needed a moment for things to just be. Everything had changed and their world was now in danger, but laying here she felt nothing but peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sorry about the ending, it feels kind of off to me, but I couldn’t quite figure out how I wanted to end it. Let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving a comment or a kudos. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deals with the knowledge that 500 years have passed, and Maggie worries that the knowledge might be too much for Alex to handle while her body is still trying to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading :)

After a few minutes of them laying there, it was Alex who broke the silence. 

“Maggie?” Alex said softly. 

“Hmm?” Maggie asked, opening her eyes and looking up into Alex’s face. Her lover was chewing on her lip, and had one of her fangs sticking out. Maggie recognized it as her nervous gesture and smiled up at her. “What’s on your mind, love?” 

“How does electricity work?” 

It wasn’t the question that Maggie had expected and she laughed, a full deep belly laugh that felt so good after 500 years of seriousness. When it finally died away, Maggie wiped a few tears from her cheeks, and regarded her lover with a playful expression, which died when she realized that Alex hadn’t found the question funny. Alex looked away her cheeks reddening with embarrassment and hurt. 

“No, baby… I wasn’t laughing at you. It just wasn’t what I was expecting you to say.” Maggie said. “I’m sorry.” 

“Everything is different…. you’re different. Except for me…. I’m the last of my House, my kind and a washed out old relic from 500 years ago. I don’t think this is very funny.” Alex said grumpily. 

Maggie frowned. “Who told you that 500 years had past?” Maggie was a bit upset, she had made plans to ease Alex into the knowledge gently, but it had all been for naught. 

“Ava.” Alex sighed. “I got scared when we appeared in the dark. Then she turned on the light and said that electricity made it work. That wasn’t a concept we had so I asked how long I was under the spell. And she told me the truth… why didn’t you tell me?” 

_To avoid the fact that you would be freaking out about it right now._ “Because I was planning on breaking the news to you gently but I wanted to make sure you were ok first. You’re sick, babe, and I wanted to make sure that you recovered some of your strength before I dropped another stone on your shoulders. I’m sorry that you found out this way, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner.” Maggie apologized. 

Alex took a breath then sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I’m making a big deal out of nothing. It’s just everything is changing… I feel lost.” Alex confessed quietly. 

Maggie quickly kissed her. “I know, baby. But please just trust me. I got you, ok?” 

Alex nodded and snuggled closer to Maggie. Maggie ran a hand over her hair. 

“How are you feeling?” Maggie asked a few minutes later. 

“Tired, sore.” Alex rubbed her belly. 

Maggie frowned. “You mentioned before we took flight that your stomach hurts. Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, just not used to eating food anymore. I think it’s rebelling in protest after 500 years.” Alex tried to make a joke, but it just made Maggie worry more. 

Quietly she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Ava asking her to quickly pick up a few things from the kitchen. She sat her phone on her lap and looked up to see Alex watching her. 

“What’s that?” Alex asked, curiously. 

“A communication device that we developed from human technology. It’s called a cell phone. We can talk on it, send written messages, research things and play games.” She held it out for Alex to take. 

Alex took it cautiously, like it was going to bite her at first been then she relaxed. She used her thumb to flip between the screens and the apps. She picked the one that had a picture of a kid resting underneath a tree with a book. “What’s this one?” She asked as the app opened. 

Maggie chuckled. “Of course you would find my book reader app. This is a new way to read. It holds an enormous library of books in one tiny app.” She moved closer to show Alex how to scroll though the titles. She picked a mystery that she knew Alex would love and opened it. Alex almost jumped when the words suddenly appeared. 

“It’s a miracle.” She whispered. Alex remembered when she first discovered books. She had been 3 and her father this large thick leather bound tome for temple he kept on the table. He had found her one day looking it over trying decipher the words. Jeremiah had laughed and had swung her up on his knee and read her story after story, pointing at the words as he read. It took Alex only a few months before she could pick it up, read a story and understand what it was saying, without any help. Her parents had picked up the tradition of gifting her a new book each on her birthday and by the time she had turned 14 she had quite the collection. 

Then King Oscar had changed the laws and food had been hard to come by, and books took a backseat to buying meat, especially when they adopted Kara. The last book she had gotten had been from Maggie five years later, it had been a book of love poems from the Royal Collection. Alex had just started to read it when the Guards had come to arrest her, and then her home had burned… her parents, sister and and her books… everything had been destroyed that day. She had nothing left. 

“Alex.” Maggie gently ran her finger down the side of Alex’s face. 

“Hmm?” Alex said, broken out of her thoughts. 

“You’re crying love. What’s wrong?” Maggie asked. 

Alex shook her head, and passed the phone back. “It’s nothing. Here.” She said. Then she leaned over to give Maggie a small kiss before settling back down against the pillow and closed her eyes. 

Maggie frowned, but she didn’t want to push. Instead she got out of bed and went over to the window to look out at the courtyard below. 

Her tower was isolated from the rest of the Castle and while King Oscar had did that to punish her, it was the best thing that had happened to Maggie. She had more privacy this way and could do what she wanted without her father’s knowledge or guards watching her every move. Now as Queen it meant that she was able to keep Alex safe from the coup that was on around them. 

A knock at the door made her jump. She cautiously moved towards it and opened it part way to peeking out and see who it was. It was Ava carrying a basket. 

“M’lady here.” She said. 

“Thank you Ava.” Maggie said taking the basket from her. “Go be with Sara, you both have the night off.” 

“But Ma’am?” Ava protested. “It isn’t safe. Sara has been receiving reports that Vandel has taken over the main castle and has barricaded himself inside. It’s only a matter of time before he launches an attack over here.” 

“These halls have been charmed and I have enough strength to use what is left of my magic to protect us. I will need you both tomorrow so rest. Besides, I need some time with her, before the world explodes around us.” Maggie said softly. 

Ava nodded understandingly. “Is she alright, Ma’am?” 

“No. She’s not. It hit her that she’s the last of her kind and that her family is gone. There wasn’t much time for her to mourn before everything happened and now finding out it’s been 500 years just had made it worse. She feels lost.” Maggie paused as her voice broke with emotion. She took a breath and then continued. “I’m not sure how to help her, or if she’ll let me.” 

Ava moved closer and put a hand on her Queen’s shoulder. “Give her time m’lady. Grief is a strange thing, but I’m confident if anyone can help her it’s you. Besides we’ll be a text message away if you need us.” 

Maggie nodded. “Thank you.” She said, before turning away and heading back into her room.   
  


**——————————**

“Is it done?” The man with the deep voice asked. It rang though out the hall and caused a stab of fear in those who heard it. 

“We are close. There is a mage in the village who might be persauaded to help our cause.” A second man said. He seemed friendlier than the other, but all who knew him, knew that he was not a man to be trifled with. 

“Very Good, Darhk. You have pleased me. When I take the throne I will see that you are rewarded with a place at my side.” Vandal Savage said, smiling evilly at the man who was kneeling before him. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Damian Darhk said, excitement evident in his tone. 

Vandal laughed. “Come tomorrow evening, Queen Maggie’s head will be on a pike, and the Gargoyle bitch will join the rest of her family in the fire. Then this Kingdom will be ours for the taking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with this chapter, but I needed to publish this rather than just agonize over it. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I really appreciate your patience on this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex spend some time reconnecting. See notes for chapter warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note there is a love scene in this chapter... if this isn’t your thing feel free to skip this chapter.

After Maggie closed the door, she turned around and set the basket on the floor. Then she climbed into bed next to her love. Alex growled gumpily in warning, but Maggie just smiled and curled her body close. 

“That doesn't scare me.” Maggie said, nuzzling her nose into Alex’s neck. She placed a tender kiss on her skin and then pulled back to look at her. “I’m sorry.” 

Alex’s face grew sad, and she sighed. “It’s not your fault. I just… it’s a shock. I’m not really sure what to think right now.” 

“Then don’t.” Maggie said, moving so that she was leaning over Alex and looking down into her face. She reached up one hand and pushed back a lock of her hair. “I can think of better things to do with our time.” 

She could feel Alex’s heartbeat faster, and her lover swallowed. Alex’s yellow eyes were wide, and Maggie could see the passion in them, as Alex leaned up. Then her lover winced, and flopped back down against the pillow, breathing hard. 

“Did I hurt you?” Maggie said, moving off of her. 

“No.” Alex grumbled. “My body just doesn't seem to want to be working right now.” 

Maggie gave her a worried look, but Alex moved her hand to cup Maggie’s cheek. “I’m fine. Just 500 years of being a statue isn’t good for the spine, or any body part really. You might have to do the heavy lifting on this one.” She whispered coyly, her eyebrow arching up in invitation. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Maggie said, moving back on top of her. Her wings spread out for a minute, and then furled back up behind her. It made for a beautiful and powerful sight. Alex remembered the times when they made love by the river, how her wings would brush against her, as Maggie’s fingers plunged deep inside of her. She shivered. 

Maggie bent down slowly, and kissed Alex’s lips softly. Then she slowly made her way down Alex’s body taking her time to reacquaint herself with each one of her favorite places. She placed tiny kisses on Alex’s breast moving closer and closer to her nipple. She could feel Alex’s body start to respond to her as Alex’s hips started to move against her. 

“Feel good?” Maggie asked, looking up at her. 

“Hmm.” Alex nodded and wrapped an arm around Maggie’s back and pulled her closer. “Yes.” 

Maggie leaned up to kiss her quickly, slipping her tongue into her mouth before pulling back and kissing her way back down Alex’s body. Her lover was wet and ready for her, and she grinned at the beautiful sight before her. 

“So wet, so ready…” Maggie whispered, feeling her own arousal skyrocket. 

“Only for you, love.” Alex whispered, bucking her hips slightly as Maggie’s fingers ran over her center, finding her clit with ease and quickly establishing a rhythm. “Yes.” Alex hissed, her own wings unfurling and curling around them in a protective barrier as she closed her eyes in pleasure. “Just like that.” 

Maggie smiled at the Gargoyle, and moved up to kiss her, letting their tongues play gently with each other as she gently pushed a finger inside her lover. She felt and heard Alex whimper slightly and she waited for her to get used to the feeling before thrusting. After a moment, she added another finger, and curled them so that she hit the spot that made Alex cling to her tighter. 

“Maggie.” Alex breathed, opening her eyes to see the Fairy looking out her with both lust and love. How many days had she dreamed of making love to her like this… only to find out it was a dream? She shivered, and reminded herself that this was real and it was now and she never had to fear that again. 

“I’m here.” Maggie said, sensing Alex’s fear. “I’m right here, baby.” She moved so that Alex could feel her own wet center pressed against her thigh. “This is real.” 

She grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled it towards her, until Alex’s fingers brushed against her wet flesh. “See what you do to me… gods, I’ve missed you.” 

“You are so beautiful.” Alex whispered, moving her fingers over Maggie’s clit. She heard Maggie let out a sharp cry and she grinned, loving how responsive Maggie was to her. “Together?” 

“Together.” Maggie agreed, knowing that she wasn’t going to last long like this and neither was her lover. It had been too long, they had both waited so long… 

“Alex.” Maggie breathed, her mouth dropping to Alex’s neck as the waves of pleasure began to crest in her body. “I’m coming.” 

“Me too.” Alex said. “Love you… I love coming for you.” She closed her eyes as the pleasure hit and her body shook in time with her lover’s. They clung to each other, riding out their high, until Maggie finally came back to herself and found Alex looking up at her with almost awe in her eyes. 

“What?” She asked, pulling out gently and wiping her fingers on the blanket. 

“This is so much more fun in a bed.” Alex said, out of nowhere, and Maggie laughed, feeling like her life was finally falling back into place after being broken for so long. 

“I love you, crazy lady.” Maggie said, curling her body around Alex’s and she closed her eyes. 

“I love you too.” Alex replied, as she sighed in contentment. Everything may have changed in 500 years, but the one thing she was sure of at this moment was Maggie and the love that they shared between them. As long as had that, everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts below by leaving a comment, and thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So just a warning that I am taking a two week break in order to catch up on my old stories and to write ahead on these new ones. The next chapter for this story will join my Beauty and the Beast AU on Wednesdays starting on July 18th. I appreciate you patience. Until then let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving a comment or kudos below. If you are reading this for the second time, let me know what you think of the changes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
